MINE
by Global Fanfiction
Summary: Aku ingin kau seutuhnya milikku..


_**Mine**_

Title: Mine

Author: chanie

Genre: romance, yadong

Rating: nc21

Length: One shoot

Main cast: Lee Min Ah (ooc), Kim HimChan

Other cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Be mine, I love you. stay with me forever

Warning:Typo bertebaran ,kalau ngga suka ngga usah baca, no copas cape tau buatnya, asli pemikiran author [insom-o-]

Mungkin terlalu daebak ya, author buatnya kurang lebih 3 hari. Sebenernya bakat author bukan penulis cerita dan sejenisnya, author hanya iseng belaka.

-Ini FanFiction yadong pertamaku. Dan itupun menurutku sangat HOT(?). Aku harap para readers menikmatinya-

_**~Aku ingin kau seutuhnya milikku~**_

_**내꺼야**_

Min Ah Pov

HimChan, dia adalah kekasihku sejak dua tahun silam. Hari ini ia mengajakku kerumahnya. Karena kedua orang tuanya sedang diluar kota. Dan mereka mempercayaiku untuk menjaga HimChan. Aneh bukan.

Ting..

Aku memencet bel rumahnya dan menunggu sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan. Akhirnya pria itu membukakan pintu. Senyum sumringah terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang" sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku pasti datang" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Uh, kau sangat cantik" "Gomawo. Tapi.. oppa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" "Aaa, mian. Aku lupa, kajja.

-Skip Time-

Sudah larut malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11pm. Tidak seperti biasanya aku terjaga.

"Hey, kau tidak tidur?" Aku kaget, karena terlalu larut dalam film di sebuah channel. "Ani, aku tidak mengantuk"

HimChan POV

Aish jjinjja. Panas sekali malam ini. AC pun tidak mempan. Aku keluar mengambil minuman dingin di dapur. Tapi kenapa TV menyala? Min Ah?

Saat memastikan siapa dia, tiba tiba darahku berdesir. Kudapati Min Ah hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang selaras dengan kulit putihnya, dan kemeja itu agak kebesaran. Dan juga memakai hotpans biru muda. Yang cocok dengan kaki jenjangnya. Nampak sangat sexy.

"Hey kau tidak tidur?" "Ani, aku tidak mengantuk" "Yang benar saja, sekarang sudah larut malam" "Baiklah aku akan tidur" kata Min Ah sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Aku hafal betul, sikapnya ini tidak berubah. Pertanda dia menginginkan kisseu dariku.

"Selalu saja" kataku sambil memberikan senyum malasku. "Apa salahnya" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Langsung saja aku mencium bibirnya mesra. Panas, merasa ada yang mendorongku untuk lebih dari lumatan halus. Aku mempercepat lumatanku.

"Eungh, oppaaah" desahannya membuatku kegelian dan melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. "Sudah cukup?" dia hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lucu sekali.

Saat dia akan pergi, lekas aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menurutku, itu saja tidak cukup" kataku dengan nada menggoda. Dan mengecup tengkuknya

"Oppa. Kau tidak apa apa kan?"

Min Ah POV

Kenapa HimChan menjadi pervert begini?

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan ini" sambil menyentuh bibirku. "ini" HimChan sedikit meremas payudaraku. "Dan ini" sambil mengelus bagian bawahku. Yang benar saja, matilah aku diterkam HimChan.

HimChan membalikkan badanku dan langsung melumat bibirku kasar. Lidahnya melesak ingin masuk dalam mulutku. Kubuka sedikit mulutku. Langsung saja, kesempatan. HimChan semakin menjadi jadi.

"Oppakh" HimChan melepaskan ciumannya. Memberikan waktu untuk bernafas.

Sepertinya HimChan terlalu bergairah. Langsung saja bibirku menjadi santapan tengah malam. Yak, tangan nakalnya terus meremas payudaraku yang masih terbalut rapi. Entah sejak kapan HimChan masuk dalam kemejaku dan melepaskan tali braku. Dengan sigap ia meremasnya. Aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya. Dan ia juga melintir nippleku.

"Eungh, oppaakh" aku segera mundur menjauh darinya. Aish, aku terlalu terbuai karenanya. Sontak aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di sofa.

"Tunggu disitu" aku mengoodanya.

HimChan POV

Ya tuhan. Dia melepas 3 kancing kemejanya. Dan merangkak diatasku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Terlihat jelas payudaranya yang menggantung bebas. Dan kemudian membuka beberapa kancing baju yang aku pakai. Ia menggelantungkan tanganya di leherku dan menggesek-gesekan "Buah" nya itu sambil mendesah memanggil namaku, "Himchannnnnn. Ahhhh..." Langsung saja kupeluk erat punggungnya yang tentu saja membuat buahnya itu menempel erat di tanganku di punggungnya dan perlahan turun ke bagian "Bola kembarnya" Kutelusupkan tangnku perlahan di hotpantsnya dan "Oppaa.. hentikaan" di sela sela desahannya nan seksi itu.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?" "Bukan begitu, aku ingin di kamar saja"

"Baiklah, itu maumu. Dikamarku saja. Kajja" lantas aku bersemangat dan spontan menarik tangannya.

Langsung aku menghempaskannya di ranjangku dan mengunci pintu kamar. Yeoja dibawah, namja diatas. Aku menahan tubuhku, agar tidak terlalu menimpanya.

Srt.

Dalam sekejap aku melepaskan kemejanya yang setengah terbuka. Dan hanya menyisakan hotpants nya.

"Aku suka tubuhmu. Indah" kataku sambil memainkan rambut hitam kelamnya. Dia hanya tersipu malu. Aku mulai membuat kissmark di leher jenjangnya.

"Eungh, aahhh. Himchanieeehh" desahannya terdengar sangat menggoda. Sehingga birahiku melonjak. Terus saja aku turun hingga buah dadanya yang menggoda. Kuhisap nipplenya layak seorang bayi kehausan.

"Hime, whyyy you do it to me? Ass, its so good baby" "Because I love you baby. I want morehhh"

Perlahan tapi pasti, terus saja aku menggodanya. Bibirku beralih ke bibirnya yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kegelian. Terus, kulumat, kukulum bibirnya. Hingga saliva kami bertukar. Perlahan tanganku memasuki hotpantsnya. Dan mengelus vaginanya dari luar.

Desahannya menjadi jadi, nafasnya terengah engah. Aku suka situasi ini.

"Himchan. Ini sangat tidak adil" ash, shit. Permainan terhenti.

"Wae? Aku kurang menggodamu?" "Bukan begitu, aku sudah ¾ naked, sedangkan dirimu?"

Aku segera berbaring. "Silahkan. Terus pancing aku. Aku tetap menerkamu baby"

Min Ah POV

Aku menunduk menghadap himchan. Perlahan kubuka bajunya. Tapi matanya yang indah sedang memperhatikanku.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada yang salah?" "Ani, 'buah'mu sangat menggoda. Begitu pula perut mulusmu"

Aku terus melakukan aktivitasku. Hingga akhirnya himchan naked sepenuhnya. Tersenyum malu terlukis dibibirku. Akhirnya himchan sadar, bahwa dia sepenuhnya naked.

"Yak kau!" Dalam hitungan detik posisi kami berganti. "Kau curang. Terus terang saja, aku langsung menerkammu. Siap siap" APA?

Entah sejak kapan kami naked sepenuhnya. Tiba tiba jari himchan menyeruak masuk dalam vaginaku. 3 jari sekaligus.

"AHH! Appooo~" aku sedikit berteriak, agak sakit memang. "Ah, mian. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tunggu sebentar, ini akan nikmat baby"

Himchan terus mengocok vaginaku. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Oppaa~ kau benar. Aahh... ouhh.. eunghhh. I want more hime" vaginaku berkedut, seperti ada yang mendorong sesuatu untuk keluar. Oh GOD! Ini orgasme pertamaku.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Tadi pemanasan. Sekarang mungkin lebih nikmat"

Jleb. Tanpa sepengetahuanku himchan langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam vaginaku dalam satu hentakan. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Rasanya vaginaku penuh dengan junior himchan.

Tes. Bulir permata jatuh dari mataku. Langsung himchan mengalihkan rasa sakitku dengan mengulum bibirku kasar, dan saling bertautan. Suara decakan memenuhi ruangan. Sambil mempermainkan buah dadaku dengan liarnya. Himchan tetap dalam posisi itu, agar terbiasa.

Merasa agak baikan, himchan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan. "Uhhh, opppaaaaa. Ini sangat nikmaaaathh. Fasterhh oppaaah" "Uhh, min ah. You so tight. I likee it" suara desahan kami saling bersahutan.

"Eunghh.. aaahhhh. Ashhhh. Ouhhh! Yeah, fasterhh oppaa. Fasterrr. I liket it. Yeah moree"

Himchan terus saja mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Sungguh nikmat!

"Uhhh, baby. I wanna out!" aku tak kuat, rasanya ada yang ingin keluar melesat. "Wait for me"

"Ouh!" desahan kami bebarengan. Saat itu juga cairan Himchan menyembur dalam rahimku.

Aku lelah. Mungkin 1 setengah jam himchan menusuk nusuk vaginaku yang sempit dengan junior mediumnya.

Him Chan POV

"Aku lelah" kata min ah dengan nafas tersenggal senggal.

"Tidurlah" kataku sambil mengecup keningnya.

Next Day

Aku terbangun. Penglihatanku masih samar samar. Aku melihat tubuh ku yang terbalut selimut. Tersenyum. Juniorku masih tertanam di vaginanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Min Ah bangun. "Kau sudah bangun? Good morning, chagi" Min Ah hanya tersenyum, senyumnya yang manis.

"AH APPO!" Min Ah hendak melepaskan juniorku dari vaginanya.

"Jangan! Aku masih ingin menerkammu pagi ini hingga nanti. Jangan lepaskan, ne. Jebal" dia menurut. "Tapi oppa, ini sakit" rintihnya. "Aku akan membuatnya nikmat kembali"

Langsung aku menggoyangkan pinggulku maju mundur dengan tempo cepat. Desahan Min Ah menderu. Seakan membuatku lebih bergairah. 10 menit berlalu. Badan kami penuh keringat karena aktivitas tadi pagi.

"Oppa, aku ingin mandi" "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang saja? Tapi, jangan lepaskan. Aku belum puas" "MWO?" secepat kilat aku menggendongnya dan tetap menjaga agar juniorku tetap tertanam sempurna. Min Ah hanya pasrah atas perlakuanku.

Langsung aku masuk dalam kolam renang. Tubuh kami basah. Tapi membuat efek sexy. Terlebih pada Min Ah, rambut yang terurai dan tubuh indahnya.

"Aku akan mulai" aku mulai menggenjot lagi. Desahannya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku tak tahan. Langsung kulahap bibir merahnya itu. Permainan semakin panas. Tanganku tak hanya diam. Kedua tanganku meremas dengan keras kedua buahnya itu. Min Ah menggelinjang kegelian. Tangannya menekan tengkukku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam, panas, dan saling bertautan. Tak lupa aku mempercepat gerakanku.

Untuk kesekian kali kami berorgasme bersama sama. "Hey, ayo kita mandi"

"Baik oppa. Untuk kali ini kau harus melepaskannya. Ini sudah terlanjur sakit" "Arasseo" aku tahu, itu sangat menyiksa.

Tiba sudah kami di kamar mandi. Posisi kami tetap. Aku terus menggendongnya. Min Ah memeluk erat diriku. Sehingga buah dadanya menempel pada dada bidangku. Aku suka permainan ini.

Air hangat mengalir dari keran. Hingga mengisi penuh bath tube.

Aku masuk dalam bath tube. "Aku bosan. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Min Ah terbelalak kaget. "Aku tidak mengerti" "Ikuti saja nafsumu"

Aku memancing nafsunya, agar bisa memuaskanku. Tanganku bermain main di buah dadanya. Dengan reflek Min Ah mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Asssh. Faster chagi. fasterhhh" racauku. Min Ah mempercepat temponya.

Hingga kami berorgasme, lagi. "Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku lapar" rengek yeoja itu. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus memandikanku, begitu pula denganku" "Yang benar saja. Kau masih belum puas"

Min Ah POV

Plop. Akhirnya himchan melepaskan junornya. Ah lega rasanya. Kami mulai menggosokkan sabun ke tubuh lawan. Tapi disela sela seperti ini aku tertarik pada juniornya.

Tanpa rasa malu aku langsung memegangnya. Aneh. Itu menurutku. Sambil meremas juniornya. Himchan kembali mendesah, lucu sekali. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah puas" kataku sambil menutup tubuhku dengan handuk.

"Gomawo. Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya." setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Himchan langsung mendekatkan bibirnya hingga saling bertautan. Ciuman kali ini sangat berperasaan.

_**=END=**_


End file.
